Broken
by Crimson Grey
Summary: She had it all together. A new relationship. She was finally returning home. It was supposed to be a normal summer vacation. But she wasn't expecting him to come back...not like this. Now she must face the hardest thing she's ever had to do. And it's too late to take any of it back.
1. Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or the characters in the story. This is just something I do for entertainment.

The story that I'm about to tell has actually happened in real life. It's my story. I just decided that it'd be easier to tell it through these characters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Home**

"What time does your train leave?"

"In a couple of hours…I have a taxi coming to take me to the station soon."

Naraku rolled Kagome onto her back so that he was lying on top of her. The two of them had spent the entire morning together. Each of them was packed and ready to go and time was ticking away almost relentlessly.

Kagome pulled Naraku's face toward her and kissed him softly. She was leaving first and the thought of being separated from him for the next three months made her miserable. Although they'd only been together for a month, Kagome could honestly say that she was incredibly connected to Naraku. They'd gotten close fairly quickly and it didn't seem fair that they would have to be apart so soon and for so long.

"I don't want to go," Kagome sighed "I'll miss my train, you can miss your plane, and we can stay here for the summer."

Naraku chuckled, flashing his pearly white teeth at her "You know that campus will be closed as of tonight." He kissed the tip of her nose "We'll be fine love."

"But three months is such a long time. Are you sure you can do this?"

Naraku sat up on the bed. Kagome followed suit, bringing her knees to her chest. She watched as he went to his dresser and pulled something off the top drawer.

"Come here," Naraku revealed the object in his hands. It was a simple lanyard with black wooden beads. Kagome recognized it immediately. He wore it all the time. "I want you to hold on to this for me until we get back." Naraku placed the lanyard around her neck "Kagome I want to be with you. Don't worry about the distance that'll be between us. It'll only be temporary. Besides, we'll talk every day and you know I'll be thinking of you every second that you're gone."

Kagome fingered the beads on the lanyard. It was so long on her that it nearly touched her belly button. Naraku was right. Although they wouldn't be around each other physically, they had agreed to talk every single day. Video messaging was an option. It would be hard but they only needed to function like that until August. How bad would it be?

Yet somewhere in the back of her mind she was worried that some girl would come into the picture while she was away and steal Naraku's attention. It was perfectly possible. He was handsome, charming and had the body of a Greek God. What girl wouldn't want him? She'd already had to deal with some of his exes.

It wasn't that she was insecure. Kagome knew she looked good. But like any girl, she had a few trust issues. She just wasn't sure how strong Naraku's will power to resist other girls would be if she wasn't around.

"Are you going to miss me?" Naraku squeezed her side playfully "I don't think you will as much as you think you will."

Kagome smiled half-heartedly. She had to push the negativity away if this was going to work, "Of course I will. You know I will."

"Then prove it."

Kagome climbed onto Naraku's lap and ran her fingers through his inky black hair. She grabbed a handful of it and pulled his face into hers for a passionate kiss. A few seconds later their laughter drew them apart.

"Okay I believe you," Naraku snaked his arms around her waist "I'll miss you too love."

Kagome's smile quickly turned into a frown as her phone began to ring. She got up to answer it, "Hello? Yes, this is she…you are...yes, I'm ready. I'll be down in a sec."

Kagome sighed as the call ended, "That was my taxi. He's waiting for me downstairs."

Naraku kissed her forehead, then pulled her into him for one last hug, "Remember what I said Kagome. It'll be over before you know it. Just take care of yourself for me alright? I need you back in one piece."

"I will." She buried her head in his chest, inhaling the scent of his cologne "I'll call you as soon as I land."

They held each other for a few more seconds before letting go. Kagome could feel tears swelling up in her eyes but she held them back. She didn't want to look even more emotional. Naraku grabbed her bags, and together, the two of them made their way outside to the taxi.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she leaned her head against the window. The train had left the station and she was finally on her way home. She was a little cheerful. Kagome hadn't seen her mother since her last vacation from school and she would be happy to see her family. She'd also be able to see all of her old friends from high school. And she _was_ excited to see them. Kagome just wished that she wouldn't have to leave Naraku behind.

The vibration of her phone startled her. Kagome checked the screen. It was a text from Naraku. She opened it without hesitation:

_Hey Love. Now that you're gone I want you to know that I put something in the pocket of your bag. I didn't want you to read it until you were on your way home._

Kagome immediately reached for her backpack and dug into the outside pocket. Inside there was a neatly folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and her eyes eagerly scanned the familiar slanted writing:

_Kagome I have the biggest crush on you! I'm so glad that you're mine. I know you're worried that we'll lose interest in each other over the summer but I promise you that won't happen. No one drives me crazy like you do. You're beautiful, intelligent, loving, and I couldn't ask for more in a woman. So cheer up! As long as we have each other, we'll be alright. Text me after you read this!_

Kagome laughed as she wiped her tears away.

Naraku's note confirmed everything she'd been hoping. As long as they were both on the same page, the summer apart would be a breeze. She felt so silly for worrying about Naraku's loyalty to her. He'd shown her that. There was no question that they could make it through the summer.

Kagome smiled. No one could get in between her relationship with Naraku if they tried.


	2. Familiar Faces

Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

* * *

Kagome reached a hand from beneath her covers and felt around on the nightstand.

Her phone was ringing and although it sounded fairly close, she couldn't place her hand on it. Kagome felt her finger push something hard, followed by a soft thud on the floor.

"_Great!" _She moaned. Kagome hauled herself to the edge of her bed and scooped her phone off of the floor. The screen lit up and she shielded her eyes. The name on the caller ID was familiar.

"Hello?"

"KAGOME!" A loud overly excited voice squealed into her ear.

Kagome chuckled, rubbing her eyes, "Hey Sango."

She sat up and stretched. The sun was streaming into her room through cracks in the shutters and there was a recognizable aroma of cinnamon in the air. It was nice to wake up in her old bed for a change. Kagome hadn't realized how much she'd missed being home.

"So you're home now right?" Sango said eagerly.

"Yes, I got in a few days ago."

There was the sound of muffled voices in the background. Kagome could hear Sango snapping at someone.

"Sango?"

"Sorry about that," Sango's chipper voice reappeared "Some people don't know how to be quiet when I'm _on the phone_!"

Kagome laughed. She wondered briefly who Sango was referring to.

"Anyway," Sango continued "I'm having a little welcome home get together for you at my place around seven. It's nothing too big, just a few known faces."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Which known faces? And how do you know I don't already have plans for tonight?"

"Kagome I'm your best friend. Who else would you spend your first weekend back with?"

Kagome exhaled slowly. Sango had a point. Kagome had fully intended on calling her best friend as soon as she was settled in to see if they could hang out. Yet, as always, Sango had beaten her to it. Still, Kagome wasn't sure if she was ready to see anyone else so soon. A part of her just wanted to relax and readjust, "Does it have to be a get together? Not that I don't appreciate it but can't we just —"

"Look, I've already invited people to come and everyone is really excited to see you." Sango interrupted.

"Can't the two of us go get our nails done together or something instead?" Kagome offered "I don't want to see a whole bunch of people right now."

"It won't be a whole bunch of people, I said nothing too big. Besides Kagome, once you told me you were coming home, I couldn't keep that excitement to myself. And trust me, you'll want to see everyone I invited, I promise. Just please don't say no."

Kagome shook her head. She knew that Sango wasn't going to budge. Once she set her mind on something there was no changing it. On one hand, Kagome could've said no, made up some excuse to hang up, and went back to sleep. Sango would be upset but she'd get over it soon enough. On the other hand, Kagome couldn't deny the growing curiosity she now had to see who Sango "invited" to this little gathering. Aside from that, she _did_ want to see Sango, if anything.

"Alright, fine." Kagome breathed into the phone "I'll come. But you're picking me up. I'll be ready at six."

* * *

Kagome was ready before six. By the time she'd finally gotten out of bed and made her way downstairs the house was empty. Her mother had gone to work and her little brother was at school. Kagome discovered that the source of the cinnamon aroma was a batch of cinnamon rolls that her mother had made that morning. She helped herself to one immediately.

After that, Kagome had called Naraku and the two of them talked on the phone for a few hours. Naraku was on his way home but decided to visit a friend's house for a few days first. She missed him already.

Eventually, Naraku had to go so they hung up and Kagome took a shower. She decided to wear a navy blue and green floral print sun dress with matching blue sandals. The dress was tight enough to show her curves but loose enough to flow. Kagome wasn't sure who she was dressing for, but either way, she knew she'd look fine. She tied her hair into a pony tail and by five thirty she was sitting on her couch, waiting for Sango.

Kagome tried to make a mental list of the people she anticipated to be there. She thought of Miroku first. He had been her best male friend in high school. In fact, Miroku, Sango and Kagome had always stuck together back then. His little brother Shippo used to follow them around. Kagome guessed that Shippo would be graduating himself pretty soon.

Kagome blushed as the next name popped into her head. It had been almost a year since the last time they talked…she wondered if Sango had thought to invite —

A sharp blast from a car horn interrupted Kagome's thoughts. She grabbed her house keys and her phone then hurried outside.

Sango was standing in front of a black car with dark windows parked in the driveway. She jumped up and down excitedly. As soon as Kagome walked out of the house, she rushed to her best friend and hugged her.

"Kagome! I can't believe you're finally home!"

"Hey Sango," Kagome returned the embrace "You look great, it's so good to see you!"

Sango's auburn hair pooled around her shoulders and hung down to the middle of her back. Her athletic build was still as toned as ever.

"Let's get back to the house. Everyone is waiting for you." Sango smiled mischievously. She got into the driver's side of the car and Kagome followed suit.

"I like your car." Kagome said as Sango backed out of the driveway.

Sango huffed, "Oh this? This is Miroku's baby. He's letting me use it while mine is being fixed."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Miroku was the king of 'mine'. She remembered how upset he used to get when she'd take his chips from him during lunch. The fact that Sango was driving around in Miroku's car seemed nothing short of unbelievable, "How did you get him to do that?"

"Well, he's much more willing to share with his girlfriend than anyone else these days."

Kagome couldn't stop her mouth from falling open, "Girlfriend? Wait…you guys are a couple now?"

"There are a lot of things that I need to fill you in on. Don't worry; we'll have time for that later." Sango winked. For the rest of the short car ride that chatted about Kagome's school year. In truth, Kagome wanted to tell Sango all about Naraku but she decided to wait until the two of them had real time alone to indulge.

A few minutes later Sango was parking in front of her red brick home. Kagome noticed that there were two other cars in the driveway. One was a yellow pick up and the other was a dark red mustang. Her heart sped up a bit as she wondered who they could belong to.

Kagome followed Sango up the walkway to the front door and waited for Sango to unlock the door. The porch light flickered above them and Kagome could hear muffled voices coming from inside.

Before Sango could put her key into the lock the door swung open.

Miroku's mouth dropped as he reached forward and pulled Kagome into his chest, "Kagome, I can't believe my eyes! Look at you. It's so good to see you!"

Kagome laughed as Miroku picked her up and spun her around. His embrace was warm and welcoming, "Hey Miroku!"

Miroku put Kagome down then turned and pecked Sango on the lips, "It's about time you two showed up," He grinned "I was starting to think something might have happened to my baby."

"I'm fine," Sango took her coat off and flung it on a nearby chair.

"Not you," Miroku scoffed "My _baby_." He pretended to look past Sango in the direction of his car and she playfully pushed him aside. Kagome felt awkward watching them. She'd already forgotten that they were a couple but from the looks of things they seemed happy. She made a mental note to congratulate them later.

"Come on Kagome," Miroku chuckled as he grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her down a short hallway "We're all in here."

Kagome braced herself as they made their way downstairs into the furnished basement. She briefly remembered how much the three of them used to hang out down there after Sango's parents fixed it up.

As they entered the room Kagome couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face. Immediately she was bombarded with hugs and hellos. Shippo was the first to reach her. Kagome was surprised at how mature he looked now. He gave her a huge hug then moved aside. Kouga was next.

Kagome blushed as he kissed her on the forehead, "Hey Kouga. I see you haven't changed."

"I've always had a soft spot for you Kagome." He flashed a grin "Glad you're home."

Kagome didn't realize how much she'd missed her friends. She was glad that Sango had convinced her to come, "Thank you guys so much for this." Her gaze swept the room.

"No problem Kagome," Miroku flopped onto the couch and picked up a remote "Now we have pizza to order and movies to watch."

"Sounds good to me."

Shippo, Sango and Kouga made their way to the couches to claim their respective spots. Kagome was about to join them when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Instinctively she spun around, "Sango was there someone up—s"

Kagome felt body bump into something hard. Before she could fall two firm hands grabbed her around her waist. Her eyes gazed up and almost immediately Kagome felt as if time had slowed down.

The sound of his voice was like hearing a long forgotten song, "Hey, Kagome. Glad you finally made it."

"Hey…InuYasha."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

**- Crimson Grey**


	3. Ground Rules

**Chapter 3: Ground Rules**

* * *

_**** 2 years before… ****_

Kagome walked hastily towards the old wooden house. She was not happy.

Miroku had promised to meet her after school so that they could go to the mall before her curfew. It was just like him to forget. Now, Kagome had to walk all the way over to his house so that she could get a ride home. Some best friend he was…

Kagome climbed the creaking steps up to the front door and jabbed the doorbell. It was chilly outside. The sharp autumn wind was turning the tip of her nose red. She jabbed the doorbell again then thrust her hands into her coat pockets.

A few moments passed before Miroku finally opened the door. He held his hands up defensively, "Kagome don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" She shoved past him into the house. Immediately the heat from the vent warmed her cheeks. Kagome dropped her book bag onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Kags. My brother locked himself out of the house again so I had to rush home to let him in. I promise I'll make it up to you." Miroku placed an arm around her shoulder.

Kagome brushed it off, "Sure you will."

"I thought Sango was with you."

"Nope, she's in gymnastics. This was supposed to be a Kagome Miroku afternoon, remember?"

Miroku rubbed the nape of his neck, "It still can be…sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

Kagome watched as Miroku side stepped around her. She followed him towards his room, "One of my friends is here. Don't worry, he's cool." Miroku said.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Great." She had a pretty good idea of the _friends_ Miroku liked to hang out with. They were usually sweaty, over-sized idiots who were a part of some school sports team with him.

As the two of them entered Miroku's room, Kagome immediately felt her cheeks flush.

He was sitting in a chair with his eyes lowered, clicking away on his cell phone. He looked up as soon as he realized that he was no longer alone. His eyes were like honey colored orbs and his long white hair shaded them slightly. Their eyes locked and no matter how much she wanted to, Kagome couldn't look away.

"This is InuYasha," Miroku said, obviously unaware of what was going on. He cleared off a section of his bed for Kagome to sit down, "InuYasha this is my best friend Kagome."

"Hey, Kagome." InuYasha smirked. The curl in his lip gave a glimpse of straight white teeth.

Kagome finally looked away shyly, "Hi."

"We were just finishing up the lyrics for this song project." Miroku rubbed his stomach "We can either stay here, or go get something to eat. I'm starving."

InuYasha stood up. She immediately noticed his athletic build. The color of his skin was like butter, "You know me. I can always eat _something_." InuYasha's attention turned to Kagome, "What about you?"

"Um…sure." Kagome managed to say.

Ten minutes later, the three of them were at the local deli. Miroku ordered a meatball sub with everything on it. InuYasha helped himself to a ham, turkey, and salami sub with no pickles, while Kagome ordered a simple chicken club. Once everyone had their orders, the three of them made their way over to a booth. Kagome sat on one side and Miroku took the other. Surprisingly, InuYasha sat down next to Kagome. She blushed.

"So Kagome, do you go to school with Miroku?" InuYasha took a huge bite out of his club then turned to face her.

"Yeah. We're in the same grade. You?"

InuYasha shook his head, "Not quite."

"What does that mean?"

Miroku chuckled, "InuYasha is a bad seed. They don't want him at Shikon High."

InuYasha glared at Miroku before launching a tomato at him. Miroku dodged the vegetable but failed to keep it from landing in his drink.

"Ah, man!"

"What Miroku meant to say," InuYasha chided "Is that I go to school in a different district. I could've gone to Shikon but they have too many rules."

Kagome nodded in understanding, "So that's why I've never seen you before."

"Yeah. But don't worry, we'll change all that."

"Huh?"

InuYasha smirked again. He took another bite out of his sandwich then stared at Kagome. The look in his eyes told her that he was up to something…and she was curious to know what it was.

* * *

\

That night, Kagome sat in front of her vanity mirror brushing her damp hair. She had just gotten out of the shower and was about to get ready for bed when her computer screen lit up. She walked over the lap top on her desk and noticed a new notification under her MyFace page. She clicked it. It was a new friend request…from InuYasha Taisho. Kagome bit her lip. She wondered briefly how he'd found her page before accepting the request. Most likely through Miroku she guessed.

After they'd left the deli, InuYasha said he had to meet up with another friend and left without saying goodbye. Kagome had been a little offended. The jerk could've at least said something. But what did she expect? It was their first time meeting. Besides, they weren't really friends.

She sighed. His eyes had made some kind of strange imprint on her brain. She couldn't help but picture herself staring into them. They were full of curiosity, excitement, and warmth of all things. Kagome wished she could see them again. Hell, she wouldn't mind seeing _him_ again.

Maybe she could.

Kagome's fingers hovered over her keyboard for a moment. She wasn't too sure of what she was about to do. InuYasha had sent her the friend request. So it was only right for her to follow up, right? She clicked the link that read 'Send A Message' under his picture. Before she could talk herself out of it she hastily typed out a message and hit send. It read:

_Hey, InuYasha. Had a great time hanging out with you and Miroku today. Hope we can do it again sometime!_

_K_

Kagome's eyes scanned her message and almost instantly she felt her stomach lift. What if he didn't respond? Did she just make herself look like an idiot? She waited a few seconds, then exhaled in frustration. Kagome returned to her vanity. The minute her hand touched the brush, she could see the reflection of her computer screen lighting up in the mirror.

Kagome leapt out of her chair. In two seconds she was in front of her computer screen. There was a new notification under her MyFace page. She clicked it. It was a new message…from InuYasha! Kagome sucked in her breath as she read his response:

_I had a great time today too. Maybe next time it can just be you and me. _

Her heart stopped. She was sure of it. Kagome's eyes scanned the two sentences over and over. Just to make sure she had read them correctly. Did he really just say what she thought he said? For the first time in her life, Kagome squealed in excitement. Was it possible that InuYasha had a crush on her too?

* * *

_**** Present Time…****_

"Hey Naraku. Sorry I missed your call. My friends surprised me with a welcome home get together. I hope you're doing okay. Call me when you get this."

Kagome hung up her phone. Somewhere in the midst of all the excitement she'd missed Naraku's call. Now he wasn't picking up. Kagome exhaled. She'd snuck away to a corner of the basement near the window to check her phone. Sango and Miroku were both laying next to each other on one of the couches. Shippo and Kouga were sprawled out on different sections of the floor stuffing their faces with what was left of the pizza. They were on their second movie and everything seemed to be just like when they were in high school again.

"Kagome, you alright?"

The sound of InuYasha's voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts, "Huh? ... Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" InuYasha slid down the wall next to her "You have that look on your face. Like something is bothering you."

"Oh. Well, I'm perfectly fine. I promise."

"If you say so."

There was an awkward silence between them. Again, Kagome felt as if time had slowed down. For some reason it always used to be like that whenever she was around InuYasha. Like her mind had to catch up with her heart. Kagome bit her lip. Why it was still happening?

"I've missed you." InuYasha finally said slowly.

Kagome turned to face him. Staring back at her were those eyes she used to get so lost in, "I missed you too." She admitted. It wasn't a lie. Even though Kagome hadn't talked to InuYasha in a while, they never ended on bad terms. She still considered him her friend.

InuYasha offered her a smile, "How long will you be in town?"

"Until the end of the summer. I go back to University in August."

"That's great. We should definitely get together and hang out soon."

Kagome nodded in agreement. A part of her wanted to spend time with InuYasha. It was like the sight of him had woken up something lost inside of her. But the other part of her knew that there needed to be ground rules. Kagome had never been the type to sneak around and she wasn't about to start now. She'd made Naraku promise to be loyal to her, now Kagome had to keep that same promise. That meant she had to tell him...and he'd have to understand.

"I'd like that. But there's something I should tell you first InuYasha." Kagome bit her lip.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "Sure Kagome. What is it?"

"I have a boyfriend now." The words fell out of her mouth like word vomit. Kagome closed her eyes. There had to have been a better way to say it than that.

InuYasha didn't say anything at first. Kagome opened her eyes again to make sure that he was still there. He was. But this time Kagome noticed that InuYasha appeared to be the one deep in thought.

"InuYasha?"

"Do you love him?"

The question caught her off guard. Kagome hadn't been expecting that type of response. She looked at InuYasha and he was staring hard at her…searching for the truth in her facial expression.

Kagome shook her head, "No." That wasn't a lie either. Kagome really, really, really liked Naraku. She was crazy about him. But she didn't think they'd crossed over to love yet. At least not the way she'd known love to be.

InuYasha's expression softened. He seemed satisfied and Kagome wondered what he was thinking.

"How about we get together sometime next weekend?"

"That'd be great." Kagome smiled before she could stop herself "Do you still have the same number?"

InuYasha pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, "No. Give me yours and I'll text you mine."

Kagome cut her eyes at him.

"What?" InuYasha nudged her playfully "You know I've always been horrible at keeping a phone. Let alone the same phone number."

Kagome rolled her eyes then rattled off her digits, "And this time you better save them."

"I'll do you one better," InuYasha smirked coyly "You're number three on my speed dial."

"Number three? Wow. I feel so special." Kagome said sarcastically. She tried to fight down a laugh but it came out anyway.

InuYasha's eyes met hers again, "You should."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

- **Crimson Grey**


	4. Party Boy?

**A/N: You may or may not have noticed that the chapters are growing increasingly longer. I was trying to keep them all at four to five pages. However, I'm also trying to keep certain events together in the way that they happened. I apologize for the inconsistency. Anyway, onward we go…**

**Chapter 4: Party Boy?**

* * *

_****2 Years before…****_

"Are you guys sure that this is okay?"

Miroku rolled his eyes impatiently, "Ayame, will you stop being so worried? I told you several times. My parents are gone for the weekend. Now, will you relax? Look at InuYasha and Kagome. Do they look concerned to you?"

The red haired girl looked in the direction of the other couple. They were lying side by side on the floor with a blanket thrown around them. The boy had his arms wrapped around the girl and they seemed to be at ease.

"I'm sorry, Miroku. I guess I'm just nervous. I've never done this before."

InuYasha chuckled into Kagome's hair, "You'd think that with all his popularity, he'd be able to get a girl to lay down next to him no problem."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "I guess he just doesn't have what it takes."

Suddenly a pillow flew down towards them. Miroku glared over his shoulder, "I can hear you two. Just shut it!" He turned back over and focused his attention on Ayame.

Kagome giggled. This had become a regular routine. InuYasha and Kagome would want to spend some time together. They'd go to Miroku's house when his parents weren't home. Miroku would feel like a third wheel so, in turn, he'd invite over a random girl. The others had been much more keen than this one though. Kagome could tell that Miroku was getting frustrated.

"You know, he always tells me he that he wants to find a girl that can give him what we have." InuYasha whispered into Kagome's ear softly.

"What's that?"

He kissed the back of her neck, "Everything comes so easy for us. We connect. When we're together people can sense how much we love each other. Miroku just wants the same thing."

Kagome turned onto her side so that she could face him, "I don't think he'll ever find a girl that loves him the way that I love you InuYasha."

InuYasha pulled her closer, "I don't think so either."

They kissed. Kagome could feel her insides heating up. Every one of InuYasha's touches sent chills through her body. He was right, they were connected somehow. Not just physically but emotionally as well. It was like they completed each other. The only place Kagome truly felt safe was in his arms.

"I could kiss you forever." InuYasha's lips brushed Kagome's with each word "Would you let me?"

"As long as you let me kiss you back, you can do whatever you want."

"Is that so?"

InuYasha rolled Kagome onto her back. Her legs reflexively curled around his hips. She bit her bottom lip. InuYasha created a trail of kisses from the tip of her chin to the middle of her chest. His hands worked interchangeably, caressing her breasts then working their way down the length of her body.

Kagome gently shoved his chest. She knew what was about to happen and was trying to avoid it…for his sake. Not to mention, they weren't really alone in the room. InuYasha pressed his body against hers then slipped a hand into her jeans. Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head and a soft moan escaped her lips as his fingers massaged her womanhood. So much for trying.

Kagome brought his lips to hers, mainly to keep herself quiet. Their tongues seemed to battle each other for domination and she was winning. Kagome arched her hips up as she felt the bulge in his pants grow against her inner thigh. Her fingernails gently scraped his shoulders.

InuYasha pulled away from her. His eyes were clouded with lust and what needed to happen was inevitable. He breathed heavily. Everything inside of InuYasha wanted to take Kagome into the next room and make her scream his name. But as much as they both wanted it, he knew she wasn't ready. If it was going to be her first time he had to pace her.

"InuYasha are you okay?" Kagome whispered. There was a slight look of worry on her face.

InuYasha nodded. He'd gotten ahead of his emotions but he was back to normal now. He cursed himself. He was in desperate need of a cold shower now but that's what always happened. There was something about Kagome that just set him on fire, "I'm fine." He lay back down beside her and pulled her into his chest. Had it been any other girl, he wouldn't have cared. But Kagome was special to him and he wanted things to be done right.

Kagome intertwined their fingers, "I love you InuYasha."

"I love you too Kagome."

* * *

_****Present Time…****_

Kagome bolted up, clutching her chest. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. Her tank top was drenched with sweat. Kagome flipped the covers off of her body and went to the bathroom. She took all of her bed clothes off and then stepped into the shower. The cold water felt good against her clammy skin. This was the second time it had happened to her since she'd seen InuYasha the weekend before. For some reason, bits and pieces of their history kept invading her thoughts and dreams.

Kagome splashed water into her face.

This could not keep happening. She had a boyfriend. She wasn't available. InuYasha was not a part of her life like that anymore.

* * *

Kagome stared down into her oatmeal with tired eyes. Somehow, she'd managed to go back to sleep after waking up at 4AM. But her body still felt drained.

"Something wrong with your breakfast dear?" Kagome's mother rushed into the kitchen, briefcase in one hand, coffee mug in the other.

"No, it's fine mom. I'm just a little tired."

"Oh, well maybe you should go back upstairs and lie down." Ms. Higurashi kissed her daughter's forehead before heading to the front door "I'm late for work. You're brother has band practice after school today so he won't be back until five. I should be home around then too. See you later sweetheart."

Kagome waved to her mother as she walked out the front door. Once her mother was gone she decided to have a lazy couple of hours and lay out in front of the T.V with a good movie.

In the distance, Kagome could hear her phone ringing. She got up to retrieve it. The caller ID read Kagura.

Kagura was one of Kagome's friends from University. Kagome wondered what the girl could be calling her so early for. She considered letting the call go to voicemail then decided against it. She pressed the answer button, "Hello?"

"Kagome? Hey girl. Did I wake you?"

Kagome stretched her arms above her head, "No, I was already awake. What's up?"

"Girl," Kagura sucked her teeth "I have some news for you about your man."

Kagome sat up right again. News? She could already tell that this wouldn't be good, "Spill it."

"Okay. Do you remember OniGumo? He's that guy I had a crush on all of freshman year until he transferred out and I was so heartbroken?"

"I remember him."

"Well, we kept in touch. Anyway, OniGumo threw a party last night at his house in the valley. Everybody who didn't go too far home was there, _including_ Naraku. I saw him as soon as I stepped foot into that house. Girl, he was so drunk. There was this little dark haired girl following him around like a lost puppy, dancing all sensual on him and sitting on his lap too."

Kagome felt her stomach drop. This couldn't be right. Was OniGumo been the "friend" that Naraku had stopped to see on his way home?

"I watched them the whole night." Kagura continued "I never saw them kiss or anything like that but she _was_ with him when he left."

"And you're sure about all of this?"

Kagura let out an exasperated sigh, "Girl, yes! Why would I lie to you?"

Kagome chewed the inside of her right cheek. A part of her was actually surprised. She'd taken Naraku's word when he said he'd stay true to her. Now this. Kagome took a deep breath. She couldn't jump to conclusions yet. She had to get to the bottom of it and figure out what was really going on.

"Alright, thanks Kagura."

"You're welcome Kagome. So what are you going to do?"

Kagome inhaled sharply, "I'm not sure yet."

"Well, if you want me to keep an eye out for him, I will."

"You do that. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Call me with the details later. Bye girl!"

Kagome hung up. She had no intention of calling Kagura back. She didn't need anyone in her business causing anymore drama. Kagura could've been lying. For what reason, Kagome didn't know, but it was a possibility. Either way, she needed to investigate the situation.

Kagome glanced at her dresser. The lanyard that Naraku had given her was hanging off of it. After everything he'd told her the day she left, Kagome hoped that they were still on the same page...but something told her otherwise.

Naraku answered her video call after three rings. The look of his appearance surprised her. His hair was a mess. There were dark blotches underneath his eyes which seemed to be poufy and red.

"Hey babe." Naraku rested his head on his left bicep.

"You look awful," Kagome squinted at the screen. Aside from his eyes and hair, Naraku didn't seem to have any noticeable marks. No hickeys or scratches on his neck. That was a good sign. Kagome relaxed a little.

Naraku chuckled, "Well it's nice to see you too. I just woke up actually."

"Long night?"

"You could say that."

Kagome sat back in her chair, "What'd you do?" She asked with genuine interest.

"Nothing much," Naraku replied coolly "Just hung with the boys."

"Just the boys?"

There was a slight pause. Naraku must've noticed that the tone of Kagome's voice did not match her facial expression. He sat up a little straighter, "Yeah…is something wrong love?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She could tell that he was going to tip toe around the issue so she decided to address it head on, "Were you at OniGumo's party with a girl last night?" She said flatly.

"Whoa. How do you know Oni?" Naraku asked. He genuinely looked surprised, "And who told you that load of crap?"

"You didn't answer my question Naraku."

"Yes, I went to a party. There were girls there but I didn't bring one if that's what you're implying."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hold on a second," Naraku shook his head "It was that bitch Kagura who told you this, wasn't it?"

Kagome shrugged, "Does it make a difference who told me?"

"Did she also tell you that she tried to feel me up once she got a few drinks in her system? I turned her down and she practically stalked me for the rest of the night. I can't believe this."

Kagome bit her lip. She wasn't expecting that type of twist.

"You should really consider who your friends are Kagome," Naraku continued, taking advantage of her silence to gain the upper hand in the conversation "Not everything is always what it seems."

"I agree," Kagome bit back. She wasn't about to let the tables turn that easily. "So who was the girl you left with? The one who was sitting on your lap!"

Naraku scoffed, "What the hell? Look Kagome, there was no girl on my lap. Yes, I danced, but do you really think I remember those broads? I cannot believe we're having this conversation. This is so stupid."

"How am I supposed to trust you if you can't even be real with me about something as trivial as this?"

"If it's so _trivial_ then why are we arguing about it?"

"Because I should've heard about it from you, not someone else!"

Naraku slapped his forehead, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about something that happened _last night_, _YES-TER-DAY_. I just told you, this is the first time I've been awake all day."

Kagome crossed her arms. She wanted to give Naraku the benefit of the doubt but it just sounded like something he would do. It sounded like the exact thing Kagome feared from the beginning. Even if it was all a misunderstanding like he said, Naraku still wouldn't have told Kagome what happened if she hadn't put it out there first…and that didn't sit well with her. What else could he be hiding?

"Kagome this is exactly what Kagura wants us to do and you're buying it." Naraku sighed "But you still don't believe me do you?"

Kagome averted her eyes, "I'm not sure what to believe."

"Well it seems to me that you need to get your thoughts together." Naraku rubbed his face sorely "I'm going back to sleep. I'll call you later."

He signed off without saying goodbye.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

- **Crimson Grey**


End file.
